A New Family
by animefannorrie24
Summary: This is a story,about a new family that is coming to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

A New Family

Chapter 1

One day at the Cullen household, Alice and Jasper were sitting at the table playing chess. So far Jasper was winning and he had a smirk on his face saying "_I'm winning,"_ Alice had pout on her face. This is when the sound of little tiny feet went pattering down stairs to the kitchen; it was Renesmee who was apparently getting thirsty, so she opened the fridge and grabbed what look like a juice box and it was except there wasn't juice in it, but what her family drank which was animal blood. Renesmee ran from the fridge to where her aunt and uncle were, watched the chess game they were playing then smiled to herself when she saw a piece that would make Alice win and Jasper lose. She pointed to the piece and said "Aunt Alice move that one," which Alice did and she won the game by saying "checkmate," Jasper still smiled but calmed Alice down just a little; but Alice's happiness soon went away when she had that look on her face. After that face went away, Jasper asked "Alice sweetie, what did you see?"

"Jasper, I don't know, I just saw running that's all,"

"Could it be Jacob, Aunt Alice?"

"Could it be the Denail Coven, maybe there coming down too see is Renesmee is alright,"

"No," Alice had that look again, but after that face was done, she had smile on her face.

" Aunt Alice what did you see this time?" asked Renesmee

"A person I know, from my human time,"

"Alice how is that possible?"

"Jasper, I don't know," This is when they heard a knock at the door and Renesmee said "I'll get it," as she ran to the door. When she opened it, she saw Sam Uley of the Quileute shape-shifters. Alice and Jasper came to the door, when they smelled Sam scent. "Oh Sam, this is surprise," said Alice

"Is something the matter Sam?"

"You mean haven't smelled it?"

""Smelled what Sam?" asked Jasper

"There is a sweet scent in the air and it's moving, quickly,"

"Alice could it be this is what you saw,"

"Jasper, maybe, I don't know,"

"Alice what did you see?" asked Sam

"Something running, but they seem nice, at least that's what I got,"

"Aunt Alice, are you sure, Grandpa and dad are always check again,"

"Yes I'm sure,"

"Then I'll be leaving," said Sam. As Sam was leaving a sweet scent went by him, he knew what ever was coming, was getting closer. He phased into his wolf form and ran back to Emily's house. The next day as the Cullens were hunting, Renesmee was told to see the Jacob's pack, because the scent that was going through the air seemed to worry her family just a little, but she didn't argue for she loved to see the wolves. When she arrived, she sniffed the air but all she could smell was the smell of Seth but also something else, something sweet. "Seth, are you here?" no reply "Seth, I know you're here," said Renesmee. This is when she saw bushes move; she automatically thought that it was Seth and jumped into the bushes. It was not Seth but a girl about her age.

Oh right readers what did you think of my first fan fiction. Be honest give me criticism, tell me what you thought and then I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Family

Chapter 2

Renesmee looked at the girl and the girl looked Renesmee. Renesmee kept looking at the girl and noticed some things about her, like the girls crystal blue eyes, her pale skin was like water glittering in the sun; Renesmee could smell the scent of the girl and noticed she had the same scent that she smelled before. "Hey dhampir, what are staring at?" Renesmee eyes went wide; for how could this girl know what a dhampir is. Just as Renesmee was about to reply, someone came flying out of the forest and that person came out flying, then she saw Alice and Quil coming out of the forest. Just as she was about to run to Alice and Quil, the person who came flying out of the forest came in front of Renesmee to the little girl, picked her up and then looked back at Alice and said "Miss Brandon, try to remember me," with that she flew or jumped into the air. Renesmee just stood there blinking, with a confused look on her face. At that moment all she could say was "What the hell just happened? Quil in his wolf form, reverted to his human form with questionable look on his face, then he asked "Was she another vampire?"

"No, she had a sweet scent," said Renesmee

"I smelled that too," said a voice from behind. They turned around to see Jacob and Renesmee just couldn't help but run and give him a hug. Alice went up Jacob and Quil and said "I think it's best if Renesmee came home and Seth stay with us. We have to keep them safe,"

"Aunt Alice what's going on, was that the person from your past,"

"Renesmee, that was, but not anymore," said Alice. Jacob and Quil looked back each other and thought that would be best but Jacob said "Wait why Seth,"

"Jacob, I think she had a premonition," said Renesmee. Jacob could never disagree with Nessie and said "I'll ask Leah, but I think she'll say yes,"

"It's settled, a wolf will be staying in our house and Edward will be happy to know it's not Jacob,"

"Hey," said Jacob

"Well he will," said Alice, then she ran off with Jacob chasing her. Quil just stood there with Renesmee, and by the look on his face, she could already guess what he was thinking, which was "_At least were getting along,"_

That night at the Cullen household, Carlise and Esme were getting the attic/bedroom ready for Seth to sleep in that night. Leah was already there talking with Bella too really see if this is alright and Bella explained it was alright, for just one night. For the first time in his life, Seth got to stay at the Cullen's. Of course he's been there before, but he's never stayed there over night; Seth was actually excited that he actually changed into his wolf form and accidently broke one of Esme's vases that she made. But she was use too it and decided to make dinner for Seth and Renesmee. Renesmee enjoyed her cooking as did Seth. After dinner Leah said to Seth "Be nice to the Cullens, and try not to get into trouble,"

"Leah don't worry, he'll be safe, besides tomorrow he will be going home along Renesmee," said Bella

"Wait, why is Renesmee coming home with Seth?" asked Leah

"Whatever Alice saw, is going after Renesmee and Seth,"

"Bella is right, just make sure she stays away from Jacob,"

"Dad!,"

After Leah left, she was walking through the woods back to Emily's, when the sweet scent came right in front of her. She changed into her wolf form, but before she knew it, she was flying through the air and was wondering how that was possible. Leah looked up and saw just wings and then heard "Filthy wolf, hanging out with those vampires," Leah didn't know what happened after that except she was falling through the air.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Family

Chapter 3

Leah was falling through the air because whatever grabbed hold of her let go. She had to think fast, for she would be landing on the ground any minute. When she landed all she had was a broken ankle, which for her was still painful, but she knew it would heal in two days. In the air the sweet smell stayed, Leah could still smell it, but it smelled as if it was growing faint. Meanwhile back at the Cullens, Bella was trying to get Renesmee ready for bed with no avail; Seth on the other hand was listening Carlise stories about him being a doctor for over 300 years, he found it interesting to know that Carlise never had one drop of human blood, how his medical practice through the years have made him an excellent doctor. Renesmee was still trying to avoid going to bed, for she just didn't want too; she knew that she only needed four hours of sleep but still she wanted to stay up.

In the forest the sweet air was growing stronger, through the air something was flying at a high speed. Then it stopped and the creatures that flew started talking "Nori, how could you?"

"How could I what, Katy,"

"Trying to fight a bat and a dog,"

"They have names,"

"Sally we know all their names, but it just doesn't seem right. What are we doing here anyway?"

"We need their help, saving our land,"

"Jason, it's not going to work; besides our land is a third territory that they all forgot about"

"Natalie shut up, they didn't forget,"

"Elizabeth why should I shut up and they did forget, why else would they keep walking on our land,"

"Jason, why do you want them to save the land, that they forgot all about,"

"So there was a third treaty that everyone forgot about, you really think that they will come and save it,"

"Then we'll make a deal, if they come save our land then we can warn them about what our queen is going to do,"

"Patrick, do you think they will go for that?"

"Let's hope for that Patrick or I will leave and find another fairy,"

"Elaine, don't do that. Listen I'm meeting Carlise tomorrow morning for a doctor's appointment and Sam in the afternoon,"

"Okay sounds easy, but why should we kidnap their kids?"

"Chad, the kids are going to be killed by our queen,"

"So agreed,tomorrow, Jason will go meet Bella and Edward, Nori will distract Alice and Quil, so on and so on,"


	4. Chapter 4

A New Family

Chapter 4 

Patrick was walking to Carlisle's work; he was in his city clothes or lawyer clothes. Patrick made an appointment to see Carlisle about a "cough" he was having and that he hasn't been getting much sleep. Patrick was shown to waiting room and then to a private room. Carlise came in and said "Hello….. , it seems you have a cough and you haven't been sleeping very much ,"

"Yes that's true, see I think it's just because of the cough that I can't get any sleep, but my wife and, I love her very much, thinks that it's something more serious."

"I understand," said Carlise as he was writing down what was wrong then Carlise smelled a sweet scent then he heard "Carlise Cullen, born in 1643 in London, turned in 1663 at the age of 23, your whole family are vampires except for you granddaughter who is a hybrid half-human half- vampire,"

"How do you know that?" asked Carlisle

Later that night, Patrick had told Carlisle everything then he saw Sam and told him everything. There were the Cullen's house with Elaine, were conversation had started "So Patrick you are saying that there was a third treaty, before the wolves or vampires?" said Carlisle

"Yes exactly,"

"If that's true, then where is your family?" asked Sam

"Distracting your family, and Jacobs Pack,"

"Then why are we here?" asked Sam

"Sam, I need your Packs help as well,"

"But I don't understand why am I here?" asked Emily

_CRASH, IN CAME THE ROOF and with the Cullens, Wolf packs, and the newly founded out fairies _

"My roof," said Esme

"SORRY, said everyone who came crashing through in unison

"Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet, clean up MY ROOF, NOW," said Esme

"Help them out, this was their roof," said Sam

"Why her roof, help them out too," said Elaine

"It was their fault," said Nori pointing at Quil and Embry

"Jacob, Edward, Jason, you three come here now," said Patrick

"Daddy, Jacob, that scent,"

"You must be Nessie," said Patrick

"Yes who are you, ahh you three," said Nessie pointing at the three children who came out of nowhere

"When did they get here, and what are they?" asked Alice

"ALICE, ROOF, CLEAN, PLEASE," said Esme

"But that is a good question," added Esme

"Oh those three, are my grandchildren,"

"It's the pathetic dhmphair," said one of them

"Thorn, be quiet, and she is not a dhmphair, she's hybrid," said Patrick

"What's the difference; she's still half a blood sucker," said Thorn

"You still haven't answered Esme," said Alice

"ALICE, CLEAN ROOM," said Esme

"Ah yes my grandchildren, is like your grandchild, there half human. They are called Nymphs,"

"My question hasn't been answered either," said Emily

"Yes and how did you know our names?" asked Edward

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview

Patrick explains everything and I mean everything


End file.
